


Curtain

by borrowedphrases



Category: TRUMP: True of Vamp - The Origin of the Vampire | Suemitsu Kenichi
Genre: Canon Genderbending, Ficlet, Implied Relationships, Other, REVERSE Cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krauss loses himself in memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



Krauss watches as they slip away together. Her tittering in mock meekness behind her feathered fan. Him giving her backside a gentle tap with his riding crop, far more gently than he would any of the students.

He shouldn't watch. He knows he shouldn't, but their shared gaze is hard to look away from, the way they speak with their eyes to one another, in ways they rarely bring to vocal clarity. Not around the students, and not often around him.

Gustav grabs her by the elbow and melts with her behind one of the long curtains that frames the wide hall's windows, too impatient to tolerate the long walk to his dungeon or her bower. The curtain flutters a bit, swirling, before settling around them. The shapes of their bodies hidden from all eyes, only discernible by the truly astute. Those that have seen them do this before.

_"Gustav! Michelangelo!" His voice is scolding as he tugs the curtain aside, catching the young boys red-wristed. "How may times must I tell you, you must not drink from one another!"_

_Krauss grabs the young ones by the ears and tugs them apart, yanking them out from behind the curtain as he does. Gustav snarls, and Michelangelo echoes the sound with a shriek of his own._

_"Piss off, you old bat!"_

_"We were sharing! It cancels the effects!"_

_"There will be none of that." Krauss deposits the boys on their feet, a good distance away from one another. "I would send you to your rooms if you didn't share one._

_"Gustav, you will sleep in the dungeon today, off with you. And you," Krauss rounds on Michelangelo. "You will sleep in my study. And don't either of you even think of wandering off in the middle of the day. I have eyes everywhere."_

Krauss shakes his head, blinking at the small stain on the curtain his eyes were focusing on. A remnant of the battle fought here, so many years ago.

A soft giggle sounds from behind the curtain, and Krauss would blush, if he were able.

They are grown now, adults by their kind's reckoning. Metamorphosis no longer breathing hotly on their necks. They survived it. They have one another, after a fashion. 

Krauss shivers, as if a breeze just disturbed his robes. He glances down and finds Allen rubbing against one of his ankles. The past melts away from him, melts back into him. He puts a fist to his head, and laughs softly.

He gathers the old cat into his arms, gives the wayward boy a scratch behind his ears, and wanders off toward his tower.


End file.
